Madrugadas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Hubo un tiempo cuando Julio y Manuel compartían habitación. LATIN HETALIA Bolivia & Chile


Setting: Colonia  
Personajes: Julio Paz (Bolivia), José Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile)  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

 **Madrugadas**

Estaba apenas amaneciendo cuando abrió los ojos. Sentía algo de frío por lo que se hundió entre las sábanas, maldiciendo su mala costumbre de destaparse cuando dormía. Suspiró bajito cuando el calor lo volvió a envolver con lentitud, como miles de manos cálidas que lo acariciaban con parsimonia. Cerró los ojos una vez más, sintiéndose muy cansado todavía y por unos minutos, tal vez un cuarto de hora, se volvió a dormir. El cuerpo le pesaba y le costó alzar de nuevo los párpados. Bostezó.

Cuando el sueño comenzaba a desvanecerse, se quedó con la mirada colgando del techo. El silencio en su dormitorio era casi absoluto, omitiendo el viento de afuera y su propia respiración. Y la del otro chico, aunque ésta apenas se percibía. Julio entrecerró un poco los ojos, aunque sabía que no lograría ver nada, la madera del techo era oscura y no había nada que ver ahí. Manuel dormía todavía y él no sabía que hacer. Ya no podría dormirse, ahora estaba despierto y no podía moverse, de lo contrario despertaría a su compañero de dormitorio. De seguir compartiendo cuarto con su hermano, sus camas una al lado de la otra, Julio se pasaría a la de Miguel, pero ahora éste dormía un piso más arriba, su habitación se encontraba al lado de la que usualmente ocupaba Antonio cuando estaba ahí. Y ni loco se metía a la cama del hijo de Mapuche, seguro lo mordía o algo así y Julio no quería eso.

Le dijeron que se llamaba Manuel, que así había que llamarlo. No conocía su nombre originario, por lo que no tuvo problema en seguir esa orden. Manuel, eso estaba bien para él, aunque a decir verdad que le parecía haberlo visto antes…

Julio volvió a suspirar. Tenía hambre. Comenzaba a preguntarse si Miguel ya se había despertado, cuando en eso oyó al otro chico removerse. La habitación seguía a oscuras. Por un momento creyó que había despertado y que se estaba levantando, pero tras varios minutos de volverse a quedar quieto, el chico se dio vuelta (o eso creyó Julio por lo que oyó) y se quedó quieto. Agudizó los oídos y justo cuando creyó que no oiría nada, percibió unos débiles quejidos, como cuando alguien tenía un mal sueño y trataba de despertar de él. Ese alguien en este caso era Manuel.

Se mordió el labio, esperando un rato, pero no parecía calmarse. Ya no dudaba de que el otro estaba teniendo una pesadilla y no lo culpaba, esa era la hora a la que uno solía tener los sueños más vívidos por lo que sabía, justo antes de despertar… Solo que Manuel no parecía querer despertar pronto. Se movió también dentro de su cama, sentándose finalmente. Solamente pudo distinguir su silueta, la luz que provenía de afuera era sumamente pobre e inútil, pero aun así podía delinear su delgada figura contra la pared blanca (que en la penumbra la veía gris oscura). Se quedó quieto, observándolo. Dudaba si ir a despertarlo, siendo aquella su primera reacción ante alguien teniendo una pesadilla, pero no estaba seguro, no con Manuel. ¿En serio debería despertarlo? ¿Y si no estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

Estuvo un buen rato así, inmóvil, mirando la mancha oscura que era Manuel. Afuera fue amaneciendo y cada vez podía descifrar mejor su cuerpo. Le daba la espalda, por lo que no podía ver su rostro y siguió por lo tanto sin saber si realmente estaba soñando mal o no. Finalmente se rindió y se levantó, procurando hacer mucho ruido con la pequeña esperanza de despertar a Manuel.

* * *

Las pesadillas de Manuel resultaron ser recurrentes. No era como si supiera que siempre soñaba lo mismo, pero dormía mal y siempre era para la mañana. Al menos ahí Julio estaba despierto y lo notaba. No solía acostumbrar amanecerse tan temprano, al menos no antes, pero ahora repentinamente se le había hecho costumbre. Siempre se sentaba y miraba hacia la otra cama, viendo a Manuel removerse bajo las sábanas. Cuando ya no lo aguantaba más, se levantaba y tiraba la puerta al salir. Nunca supo si Manuel realmente despertaba por eso pero asumió que sí. Solo Miguel sería capaz de seguir dormir luego de algo así, pero dudaba que Manuel no lo oyera salir del cuarto en las mañanas.

Al cabo de unos días comenzó a preguntarse qué soñaba Manuel y cuando se cumplió la semana, empezó a sentir pena por él. Era consciente de que no era el ser más empática que existía, pero tampoco podía quedarse indiferente a alguien que no podía dormir bien, menos si ese alguien era un niño también. Uno como él.

(A veces Manuel hablaba en sueños y si bien no entendía qué decía, podía más o menos entender su tono de voz. La mayoría de las veces estaba rogando y Julio no sabía por qué.)

Era una madrugada de verano, como todas las madrugadas de verano que llevaba soportando en los últimos días. Julio odiaba ese calor que lo despertaba tan temprano y odiaba estar escuchando de nuevo a Manuel. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con cosas desagradables? ¿Por qué no estaba tranquilo? Julio no entendía. Tampoco entendía por qué aquello se estaba alargando tanto, por qué parecía no tener fin. ¿Estaría Manuel así toda su vida?

Con esa pregunta en la cabeza se levantó de la cama. No obstante, esa madrugada no fue directamente hacia la puerta, fue en la dirección opuesta. Abrió la ventana, ignorando la prohibición de Antonio de dormir con la ventana abierta, y luego se quedó parado junto a la cama de Manuel. Se mordió el labio, dudando si lo que estaba por hacer era una tontería. Tal vez se llevaría un golpe por aquello. Suspiró bajito y apartó la sábana que tapaba a Manuel, empujándolo hacia la pared. El chico pegó un brinco asustado, aún medio dormido y sin entender qué pasaba, a la vez que Julio se tumbaba a su lado, dándole la espalda.

Dios mío, con ese calor que hacía… Julio apretó los párpados y trató de volver a dormirse, todavía tenía un par de horas…

Manuel permaneció quieto a su lado. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, confundido. No entendía por qué de pronto el enano se había metido a su cama. Lo oyó respirar de manera acompasada, soltar un suspiro por ahí. Permaneció un buen rato (no supo cuánto con exactitud) tenso, escuchándolo. Prestó atención a su respiración, contando sus inhalaciones hasta perderse, y finalmente cerró los ojos, logrando conciliar el sueño.


End file.
